


Candle

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus Lupin and Lily Evans have a nice little study date. Things get off track pretty fast though.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Candle

Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were hanging out, just the two of them. As platonic best friends--they were both in other relationships, of course--and study partners, things worked out in their favor. And they also just liked each other's company. You know, wholesome stuff like that. 

Ahem. 

"You know," Remus mused to her one day, sucking on the end of his quill absentmindedly. And she always thought Sirius Black was the one with the oral fixation. "Sirius is like a candle."

"That's so sweet! Is it because he's the light of your life?" she smiled. 

"..." Remus said. 

"...what--"

"--it's because I want to blow him."

Lily choked. Remus himself flushed slightly. 

"...yours is so much nicer," he mumbled, ears red. "Now I feel bad."

Good to know he was as horny as his boyfriend, she supposed. 


End file.
